Me For My Soul
by TORAelle
Summary: Shinichi x OC People buy me for my body and even heart, but nobody wants me for my soul. Finding your soul mate is really something special, but he thought he could never find his. rating may change depending on chapters.
1. Introduction

_His name was Shinichi Okazaki._

Her name was Akiko Tsuyato.

_People knew him as Blast's bass player._

People knew her as Mayumi Ootayu from the cafe.

_I knew him as someone who was thoughtful in many ways._

I knew her as someone who could understand me, as I could to her.

_He was_

She was

_**The only one who wanted me for my soul.**_


	2. Akiko Tsuyato l part 1

**Me For My Soul**

Akiko Tsuyato/part 1

_I heard the light ding of the chimes of the door. Someone had entered. I looked up from the pastery I was finishing off to see a blue-haired male enter. He was the first customer of the day._

_"Welcome to Roppongi," I greeted to the familiar customer. I've seen him before so I knew this wasn't his first time here. Yesterday. He was here yesterday. Someone with blue hair was just someone you couldn't forget easily. He merely smiled at me as he took a seat nearest to the counter and window. He placed his, what I believe is, guitar case down and looked up._

_"You got anything made this early?" he asked his face looking tired and sleepy. I smiled at his cuteness and heard footsteps in the back. So I didn't come too early._

_"Ne, Mayumi? Why'd you come so early?" Kaio-san, Roppongi's owner wondered as he walked in through the door connecting the back to the front._

_"Dunno," I simply replied with a light smile._

_It was true. I woke up way too early this morning and I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I decided to go to Roppongi early and open it up early. I actually didn't expect a customer to come so early, but it didn't matter much at the time._

_"I'm going to sleep in the back until the real time the cafe opens at," Kaio-san told me while he lit up a cigarette._

_"Alright, just don't burn down the place with that," I warned with a grin. I finished off the many mini cakes and washed my hands. I looked up again and remembered that there was a blue-haired customer._

_"Hey Mister," I spoke looking over at the only occupant of the cafe currently. I was slightly startled when I found him already looking at me. Light blue-grey, that was the colour that coloured his eyes. They were the first thing I noticed strangely._

_"Is a strawberry cake in the morning fine with you?"_

_"Sure," he responded with a smile which caused me to wonder how he was like. I smiled back to him as I went over to the table to set down the mini strawberry cake._

_"Is there anything else you would like?" I asked as it was my job to do so._

_"Well there is one thing..." He said with a mischivious smile. A smile that showed he was joking, but you could never be too sure with a stranger._

_"And that would be?" I wondered._

_"You," he spoke ever so quietly that I didn't believe that he really had said it at all. But, even so, it took me by great surprise and it musn't shown in my face considering what he said next._

_"I'm kidding," he said laughing cheerfully, "But, you should've seen your face!"_

_I looked at him, most likely with a bewildered expression on my face. I couldn't believe this strange blue-haired male, but somehow I found him quite similar to myself._

_"Oh," was all I could say, but as though his laugh was contagious, I laughed as well._

_"You have a cute laugh," his eyes were still closed and his mouth was still turned upwards. His words didn't surprise me much this time, as many people have told me that before. But, despite that fact I blushed._

_"You can sit down if you like," he told me his eyes opened know with his head perched on his hands. The smile remained._

_"Sure, seeing as no one will be coming soon," I answered with a small giggle. I sat on the other chair that was avaliable at that specific table. It felt nice to relax in the morning every now and then._

_I looked over at the glass window wall, it faced the ocean which was the first reason I applied for a job here. I was glad that Kaio nor Ray had a problem with me working here, considering my age and all. I even lied in my resume, but I'm glad they still let me work here. Though we are still short on staff probably by a person, so it didn't matter much. I loved the fact I could come early so I can sit on the beach watching the sunrise. Though I preferred the sunsets. The cafe opened normally at 9 in the morning and closed at 9 at night everyday. I sometimes open early at 7:30-8. I moved my attention back to the blue-haired male and saw him take a scoop of the strawberry cake._

_"Ne, Mister. What do you think of the cake?" I couldn't help, but ask him that._

_He looked up and smiled, a clear smile, before answering. "It's delicious!" I smiled in return happy that he thought so. But, I couldn't help but wonder if that was the truth or was he saying it just to be polite to a complete stranger._

_"And the name's Shin. You don't have to call me 'Mister' it makes me feel old," Shin-san told me with a joking frown._

_"Alright _Mister_Shin," I replied emphasized 'Mister' just for my own laughs._

_"Then what should I call you Miss?" he questioned which came to my surprise since he followed along._

_"Mayumi. Mayumi Ootayu," I told him and then curiousity stuck me. "What's your full name?"_

_"Shinichi Okazaki," he answered with a gentlemen-like smile on his face, "It is nice to meet you Miss Ootayu."_

_I couldn't hold it in, this was getting too funny for me, so I laughed._

_"Well Mister Okazaki, I believe it is not necessary for you to call me 'Miss' anymore," I told him hoping this act could end. It was much too funny for me because no one had ever played along with me before. That is until now._

_"Until you stop using 'Mister' with my name I won't stop calling you Miss Ootayu," Shin-san said with a grin. I frowned childishly while I looked at his light blue-grey eyes._

_"Fine, Shin-san," I raised my hands up in defeat and then bursted out laughing. He too was laughing with a light expression similar to my own. Even with the laughter my ears caught the footsteps in the back. Was Kaio-san awake? My question was soon answered._

_"Why'd you open early again Mayumi-chan," the voice of Ray complained. I turned around in my seat and grinned at him._

_"Because I can."_

_Ray groaned tiredly and then he noticed Shin-san sitting across from me._

_"Is that your 'boyfriend'? Though I think you're still too young," Ray voiced with a smirk._

_"You were younger than me when you got your first girlfriend, Kaio-san told me," I countered with a light smile. Ray frowned, once again in defeat._

_"Kaio talks too much," Ray mumbled walking back into the back. I chuckled softly at his 'morning' behavoir._

_"How old are the people you work with?" Shin-san asked suddenly._

_"Ano... I think Kaio-san is 23, young for an owner, and Ray is 19," I replied with a nod after thinking about it for a second or two._

_"Then how old are you?" he questioned wth a slight smile on his lips._

_"18," I answered, but knew it was a lie. "And how about you?"_

_"18," he responded, but had a bit of hesitation before it. I eyed him suspiciously not believing what he said because it seemed that he was closer to my age._

_"You sure?" I asked clearly doubting that he was telling the truth. He merely chuckled._

_"Are you sure?" He mimicked with that smile on his face._

_"No I'm not," I answered truthfully, though I don't believe it was necessary for me to. "I'll tell you if you tell me."_

_He looked at me before replying._

_"15."_

_"Eh?" I accidently said. I was clearly tooken by great surprise. He was the same age as me!_

_"Keep to your deal, what's your real age?"_

_"15."_

_This time it was his turn to be surprised, which he was. Or at least he looked like he was._

_"Wow, I thought you were at least 17," we said in unison. I looked at him and he looked back. We then suddenly burst out laughing. I heard a couple of footsteps, but I wasn't too sure._

_"I see you two are getting along well," a voice said, which I believed was Kaio-san's._

_"Mayumi-chan is quite... fun," Shin-san said with a smile. "Though I have to go now." I felt something touch my hand and when it left, it had left something in my hand._

_"Come back anytime," Kaio-san said with a grin._

_"See you soon!" I told him as he left. Most of my attention was on the object in my hand._

_"You should change into your uniform, Mayumi," I barely heard Kaio-san say, but nodded and headed to the little women's employee room that the cafe had._

_As I reached the room I closed the door behind myself and locked it. For two reasons I always locked it. One the most obvious one, to keep Kaio-san or Ray from opening it if I'm changing. And two, I wanted to see what was in my hand without any interruptions. Opening my hand up, I stared at the piece of paper there. Written on it was _"Keep in touch"_ and a number scrawled messily underneath. I snickered quietly to myself then I changed into my uniform. He was an interesting guy, that Shinichi Okazaki._


	3. Shinichi Okazaki l part 1

**Me For My Soul**

Shinichi Okazaki/part 1

I woke up way too early today and decided radomnly to head to Roppongi. The main reason I had decided it was because of last night when I went there. That red-haired girl caught my attention, I don't understand why though. It was so red that it seemed unnatural. Kind of like my blue hair. i placed a cigarette in my mouth and lit it with the lighter hung around my neck. I neared the cafe soon, as it was nearby, and took out my cigarette before entering. I let out a light breath and walked in letting chimes follow me.

"Welcome to Roppongi," I heard a voice say, I looked up and saw that girl once more. I took a seat nearest to the window and closest to the counter. The same spot I had yesterday.

"You got anything ready this early?" I asked naturally rubbing my eyes to rid of any leftover sleepiness. She didn't have time to reply as another voice began to talk.

"Ne, Mayumi? Why'd you come so early?" So her name was Mayumi. It suits her, but not completely.

"Dunno," she answered. I removed a little peice of paper and a pen and wrote some stuff down. Just in case for later. In the corner of my eye I caught her smile and smiled myself. Her smile was cute. I liked it. I looked up again and at the same moment she spoke.

"Hey, Mister. Is a strawberry cake in the morning fine with you?"

"Sure," I answered along with my smile. She smiled back and walked over and placed a plate of the mini strawberry cake in front of me.

"Is there anything else you would like?" She asked kindly which struck up a plan in my head.

"Well there is one thing..." I said trailing off with a grin on my face.

"And that would be?" She asked, clearly curious.

"You," I said quietly letting it come out of my mouth as though it was natural. It was something I was taught by that lady. I saw the expression she had and became amused.

"I'm kidding," I laughed, "But, you should've seen your face!" Her mouth opened slightly and then she began to laugh as well. Her laugh was musical and something I could remember.

"You have a cute laugh," I couldn't help, but say. I rested my head on my hands and told her, "You can sit down if you like."

"Sure, seeing as no one will be coming soon," she replied with her laugh I liked. She took the seat across from me, though there was no other seat then that one at the small table.

I looked at her features. Her eyes were an extremely dark cinnamon red colour. It was warm, inviting, and kind. She was probably someone who understands easily. Maybe she was like me, thinking too much. For some strange reason she didn't look innocent in anyway. Perhaps it was her ear piercings that made her seem that way. But, it just seemed as though she had seen a lot. She didn't look super old nor did she seem like a kid. Well, she is working at a cafe. I looked back down and saw the strawberry cake. I lifted up the miniture spoon and scooped some of it into my mouth. It was simply wonderful!

"Ne, Mister. What do you think of the cake?" She asked as soon as I ate the scoop of it. I smiled my thoughts and answered.

"It's delicious! And the name's Shin. You don't have to call me 'Mister' it makes me feel old," I told her with a little frown.

"Alright _Mister_ Shin," she said with a little grin. I then decided I would play along with her.

"Then what should I call you Miss?" I asked amused with her.

"Mayumi. Mayumi Ootayu," she answered, then added, "What's your full name?"

"Shinichi Okazaki," I replied with a slightly different smile from my usual one. "It's nice to meet you Miss Ootayu." I didn''t understand why, but suddenly she began laughing. Her face bright and lively.

"Well Mister Okazaki, I believe it is not necessary for you to call me 'Miss' anymore," she told me with remains of her laugh still on her face.

"Until you stop using 'Mister' with my name I won't stop calling you Miss Ootayu," I said firmly with a grin on my lips. She frowned like I had earlier, though I don't think she realized she had. We were unusually similar, how could two strangers get along so well? I really wonder how.

"Fine Shin-san," she said defeated and released her laughter. Her laughter made you want to laugh with her, which I did. We both laughed merrily until a voice interrupted us.

"Why'd you open early again, Mayumi-chan?" A male's voice asked. I looked over to the source of it to see a light brown haired male standing behind the counter.

"Because I can," she merely responded. I think he made some sort of sound and then he noticed me.

"Is that your 'boyfriend'? Though I think you're still too young," the male said. He sounded a bit jealous to me.

"You were younger than me when you got your first girlfriend, Kaio-san told me," she defended, it was something I would say. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear what he had said and ignored it because I had a question for Mayumi-chan.

"How old are the people you work with?" I questioned her.

"Ano... I think Kaio-san is 23, young for an owner, and Ray is 19," she replied with an adorable little nod.

"Then how old are you?" I asked, the question I really wanted answered.

"18," she replied though I think there was a little hesitation in it. "And how about you?"

"18," I responded using the age I gave Nana when Hachi brought me to her.

She seemed to doubt me as she asked, "You sure?" I chuckled at her because that was the exact same thing I wanted to ask her.

"Are you sure?" I redirected her question back at her.

"No I'm not," she answered which took me by surprise. I didn't expect her to answer it like that. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"15," I said looking straight into her eye waiting for her reaction.

"Eh?" She voiced, clearly surprised.

"Keep to your deal, what's your real age?" I reminded her.

"15."

This time it was my turn to be surprised.

"Wow, I thought you were at least 17," we both said together which surprised me more. I looked at her and she looked back at me. Once again at the same time, we both laughed.

"I see you two are getting along quite well," the voice of, I believe was, Kaio spoke.

"Mayumi-chan is quite... fun," I told him with a smile, "Though I have to go now." I touched Mayumi-chan's hand and slid the piece of paper into her hand.

"Come back anytime," Kaio told me with a grin as I lifted up my guitar case and swung it over my shoulder.

"See you soon!" Mayumi-chan's cheerful voice called after me as I walked out of the cafe.

I exited the cafe my thoughts barely on where I was heading. I knew where I was heading, I was always going there. To practise. I actually might be the last one there today. Normally Nana is, but this time it's probably me. The moment I walked through the door someone spoke.

"You're late Shin!" It was Nana of course. She was always last to arrive and this time it was me. I was right. "I don't care what you do, as long as you're here on time and you don't do anything that will hurt the band's rep.!"

"Yes Ma'am," I said with the gesture of saluting to her.

"Let's start already," Nobu whined.

Throughout the whole practise my thoughts were on the red-haired girl. The girl from the cafe. The girl from Roppongi. The girl who's name given didn't seem like her real name for some odd reason. The girl who seemed like she knew more than people thought she did. The girl who was like me. She was an interesting girl, that Mayumi Ootayu.


End file.
